


He Doesn't Say 'I Love You'

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	He Doesn't Say 'I Love You'

He doesn't say 'I love you'  
The words never pass his lips  
Instead there's sparkling laughter  
And many clever quips.

He doesn't say 'I love you'  
Not even whispered in the dark  
Not shouted during intercourse  
Or coated heavily with snark. 

He doesn't say 'I love you'  
Not in so many a word  
His lips never form the syllables  
To exhale that simple chord.

He might not say 'I love you'  
But perhaps he has no need  
The smile that I coax from him  
Is just the same to me.


End file.
